Inseperable for life
by lilbambi2
Summary: Reighgan had a horrible accident before 9th grade. Now she's blinde. When a simple trip to Starbucks made her run into a certian 15 year old Grey, A friendship developes, and something happens that'll change both of their lives forever...
1. The run in

**Hey guys!**

**I'm writing another story. **

**Here's the summary for it.**

**Reighgan had a horrible accident the summer before ninth grade. Now she's blind. When one simple little trip to Starbucks before school made her run into a 15 year old Jonas, she didn't realize that it would change her life forever.**

**Ok here it goes, and i hope you like it :)**

**Reighgan's POV**

_" Oh Reighgan, do you wanna come over here and sit with us?" Shelby, the mean girl of my school called in her high pitched annoying voice. I had just gotten my Cappicino and had proceeded to walk out._

_I turned around to see where she was, and I found her smiling and batting her long eyelashes at me. I could tell she wanted something. I slowly walked over to her table where her and her little group was and sat down across from her._

_" Hey Shelby." I said simply. " What do you want?"_

_Shelby and her two other followers got closer to me._

_"So, we hear that your going to a Jonas Brothers concert later this month." Shelby said with a grin. I nodded my head at her._

_" Uh, yeah. I got invited by one of my friends." I said and returned the smile. She turned and looked at her friends. Then she turned back to me._

_" So, where is it at?" Her follower Kelsey asked me._

_"It's in Noblesville, Indiana at the Verizon Music Center." I said getting anxious to get up and leave. She was giving me an evil smirk like she did to every girl at our school that she had minipulated before. I could tell she had something up her sleeve._

_She looked at me and nodded, then I saw her eyes move to the cup in my hands that I hadn't taken a drink of yet since it was scalding hot. The she looked back up at me._

_" So, what did you get?" She asked me eyeing the cup, then taking it out of my hands real quick._

_" Uh, a latte, why?" I asked her._

_She put the open part up to her nose and sniffed my drink. _

_" Mocha. Nice chioce." She said still holding my cup._

_" Thanks." I said uneasily and reached for it out of her hands. She pulled it back out of my reach._

_" Hold on, I'm not finished." She said and looked behind her._

_We were the only ones in the little shop, and all of the employee's weren't up front. " Hey, You have something brown in your eye." Shelby said and leaned closer to me._

_" What?" I said as I leaned away._

_" No, you have something brown in your eye. I wanns see what it is." She said leaning closer._

_After she was about 8 inches away from me, I asked her what the hell she was looking at._

_"Well what is it?" I asked._

_Selby quickly looked behind her, and then took the top off of my drink and poured it on my face and in my eyes._

_And I screamed out in pain._

_" That, is whats in your eyes. " She laughed and her and her group ran out of the shop._

I shot up out of my bed breathing heavily at the sound of my alram clock. I've been having that dream atleast once a week ever since it happened. I wiped my forhead from the sweat that was forming, and slowly slipped out of my bed, shutting the alarm off on the way. I walked over to my closet with my hands out in front of me in case I ran into anything. I opened the door, and walked inside.

I felt around for the shelves, and found the one with my shirts on it. I picked one up, and it smelled like sweeat pea. That one of my shirts with half-way sleeves, and it was pink.

Then I moved to the shelf with my jeans on it. I picked a pair up and they smelled like cinnimon. That was a pair of my dark skinny jeans. Lastly, I felt around for one of my denim vests that was on a hanger. I finally felt them, and took one off it's hanger. I smelled it, and It smelled like cinnimon, just like the dark skinny jeans.

Ok. I'm blind, and that bitch named Shelby is the reason for it. She poured a scalding hot latte on my face and into my eyes, and she caused me to go blind, and I can't see anything. Meaning, I see Black all the time now.

Since i've been blind for almost a year and a half, my mom had gotten into the rutine of spraying my clothes with body mist so I could tell what I picked out.

All light colored shirts like pink, light green, yellow, etc, were all sprayed with a sweet smelling body spray. Pink was usually sweet pea, light green was cucumber melon, yellow was ginger scented, and so on.

Darker colored ones like dark green, red, and purple, had deeper, and stronger scents. Same with Jeans. All of my dark jeans were sprayed with cinnimon scent, and the light ones with nothing. Lets just say that our laundry room is filled with every scent imaginable.

So I slowly made my way out of my closet and when my knees bumped the bed, and dropped my clothes on it. I slid my snowflake pajamma pants down and pulled on the skinny jeans. Then I got rid of my t - shirt, and made sure I put my pink shirt on right, and slid the vest on over my shoulders, and buttoned it.

I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I'm blind. I was still very cautious when I was moving without my walking stick or my seeing eye dog. But on the good side, my hearing has gotten alot sharper.

I slowly made my way to my bathroom, and called my mom up.

" Mom, I need help with my make up please!" I called. Sooner than later, My mom came up into my room and walked in my bathroom.

"Hey Reigh, How'd you sleep?" She asked. I heard her open my eyeliner pen and roll it up.

" Same. I had that stupid nightmare again." I said opening my eyes and rolling them up so she could put eyeliner on my lower eyelid.

" Oh. I'm sorry hun." She said applying the make up. After the eyeliner, I heard her unscrew the cap for the mascara. She applied it to my eyes telling me to blink every 2 seconds to get it on, and did the lower lashes.

I hardly ever wore make up anymore. I only wear eyeliner and mascara, and nothing else since I couldn't do it myself anymore.

"There you go hun." My mom said as she screwed the cap back on and set in on the counter. She left and I grabbed my toothbrush.

I brushed my teeth, and brushed through my hair. I take showers at night and my mom dries and straightens my hair. I can't do anything with it anymore since the accident, well, more like planned action. So, I just have my mom straighten it. I could care less.

After brushing my teeth, I slowly made my way out of my room, and very slowly down the stairs. Once I felt the wood stairs turn into carpet, I knew I was on the main floor. I walked into the livingroom, and sat on the couch.

" Mom, can you bring me my light pink boots please" I asked my mom who was in the kitchen. She came over with my mid - calf high boots, and I put them on in like 2 minutes. I do everything really slow now. I get dressed slow, I walk slow, everything.

I grabbed my stick that was on the side of the couch, and got up. I held it out infront of me and walked to the foyer. I felt around on the hanger for the coats, and once I felt all of them, I smelled them to find mine.

Once I caught the scent of vanilla, I knew I had found my coat. I took it off the hanger, and slipped it on.

" Jenna!" I called.

I heard the patter of little claws hitting the tile floor then the shuffling on the carpet. I felt Jenna nudge me, letting me know she was there.

Jenna is my seeing eye dog. I got her when I was blind for about 6 months and she was only 10 months old, and now she's 2. She's the sweetest thing ever to walk on gods green earth, but if she feels someone is threatening, she'll go into her protective mode. She's a German Shepard, so she can be the sweetest thing one minute, and tear you apart the next.

" Hey Jenna!" I said cheerfully as I bent down to pet her. " Go get your harness." She licked my cheek, and then she left to grab her harness. She came back with it, and I slipped it on her very easily. I grabbed the handle, and my purse and totebag, and opened the door.

" Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled as Jenna and I walked out the door. I put on my sunglasses and Jenna lead me slowly down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

" Take me to starbucks Jenna." I told my dog. Jenna pulled me in the direction of starbucks. Jenna was trained to know the town like the back of her paw. She knew where everything was.

I always leave the house about 45 minutes before school. That way I can go to Starbucks and get my morning drink, and then be energized for the day. When I felt Jenna stop, I knew she was at the entrance of the shop.

I felt around for the handle, and opened the door. Jenna and I walked inside and up to the counter. There was someone infront of us since Jenna didn't nudge me. When Jenna nudged me, I knew it was my turn.

" Hey, I'll have a Mocha latte." I said to the woman behind the counter. I handed her a five, and she gave me my change.

I only carry Fives around since their easy and I don't have to deal with money. My mom helps me with it, put it that way.

I waited for my drink, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

" Um, excuse me, can you hand me a pink sugar packet?" The person asked.

It was a boy. His voice sounded familliar to me.

" Uh, I'm really sorry, but I can't." I said appologeticly to the person.

" Why not, it's right infront of you." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I said calmly.

" Are you blind? It's right there and I don't wanna reach in front of you!" He raised his voice at me.

I heard Jenna start to growl at the kid.

" Acctually, I am blind. Now as I said before, I'm sorry but I can't." I turned to the person and said.

Jenna stopped growling when the kid stopped and backed away a little.

"Oh My gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" He said going on. I could tell he felt bad by the sound of his voice.

" It's alright." I said giggling getting a slight enjoyment out of the sound of his voice.

" I really am, I didn't know , I - "

"I know, it's ok." I said giggling louder.

"Are you sure?' He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sure." I said to him smiling.

" Ok." he said. I could tell he was reaching infront of me for one of those packets he wanted, and Jenna started to growl again.

" Down Jenna." I sternly told her. She stopped growling and sat down next to me as I continued to wait.

" So, Whats your name?" The boy asked. I could tell he was standing next to me, and watching my every move.

" Reighgan Johnson." I turned to him with my hand out. " Who are you?"

"Nate Grey." He said as he put his hand in mine.

My heart stopped for a split second. I was shaking hands with the NATE GREY!

" Nate Grey? Wow, I love you and your brothers!" I said as calmly as I could. I heard him giggle.

" Thank you. Normally a girl would've jumped on me." He said with humor. I giggled at the comment, and let go of his hand.

"Here you are."

I turned back to the counter, and the woman handed me my latte.

" Do you wanna come and sit down mith me for a few minutes?" He asked. I felt a little blush make it's way up to my face, but shook it off.

" I would love to." I said cheerfully.

" Do you need any help?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah, grab my left arm and lead me over to where your sitting." I told him. He reached over for my arm, and Jenna growled at him again, and I felt him pull his hand away.

" Jenna!" I scolded my dog. She stopped growling.

" I'm sorry, she's just trained not to let anyone touch me unless she knows them." I said to Nate.

" It's ok, I understand." He told me. he grabbed my arm and lead me over to a table. I slowly slid into the booth, and I felt him sit accross from me.

"So, what are you doing here in Jersey?' I asked Nate.

" Well, we're home for about a month or so, then we're going back on the road." He said.

" Oh, I guess that makes sence." I said giggling.

" Yeah." He said.

There was a small silence betqween us, then he asked me the question I hated to awnser.

" So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become blind?" He asked.

I tightened my grip on my cup and took a deep breath.

" Well, it's a long story." I said to him.

" If you don't wanna tell me, thats fine." He said suddenly sounding like he regretted asking me.

" Ok. I'm sorry, but I don't really like telling people untill I get to know them better. I'm really sorry." I said felling bad for not awnsering his question.

" It's ok, I understand." He told me.

" What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's almost 8." He said.

"Oh crap, I otta go. I'm sorry, but i'll be late for school!" I said standing up I finished my drink, and Jenna lead me over to a trash can.

" Do you need a ride?" He asked me while Jenna was leading me to the door.

"No, I'm fine. It's just right around the corner, but thank you anyways." I said as I opened the door to leave.

"Wait, can I have your number?" he asked me.

I turned my head to him.

"I mean, so i can get to know you better?" he asked.

I gave him a faint smile.

"421 - 683 - 8928" I said.

I heard the beeps of what I assumed to be was his phone. " Ok, thanks!" He said.

" Bye!" I said as Jenna Lead em out the door.

When I got a little further out the door, I smiled.

" Take me to school Jenna!" I said to my dog.

**Ok, so what do you think? Is it good, or not? Tell me what you think and PLEASE review!!**

**Thank you!!**


	2. Long school day

**Hey guys!**

**I OWN NO ONE BUT REIGHGAN!!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got from the last chapter! I didn't think it would get that many in the first one to be honest!**

**So thank you!**

**Here's the next one! Hope ya like it!**

**Reighgans POV**

As I turned the corner to the school, I had a big smile on my face, mostly because I talked to NATE GREY! He's like, my idol, and I can't believe I got a chance to talk to him!

As Jenna lead me up twards the school, I heard the talking of the highschoolers around me, and then I could tell I walked right past Shelby and her little group.

" Well, look who it is girls." She said in her high pitched voice. " It's little blind girl!"

I kept walking twards the building as Jenna lead me. I didn't want to deal with Shelby right at this moment. Then I heard my best friend Riley's voice call my name.

" Reighgan!" She yelled. I Turned my head in the Direction that her voice came from, and I heard her start to come twards me.

" Hey Riley, what's up?" I asked her smiling in her direction.

" Why are you late?" She asked me and right before the bell rang. " You usually get here earlier."

"I'll tell you later." I said as I told Jenna to lead me into the building.

"Like when?" She asked following me.

" Like at lunch or maybe in study hall." I said as Jenna lead me down the hall to my locker.

I grabbed the key off my keychain and struggled as always to put it in the lock. After a few attempts, I finally got it in the lock and unlocked my locker. I dropped the handle on Jenna's harness, and put both of my bags on the hooks, then my coat. I felt around for my supply bag and Riley came up to me again.

" Need some help?" She asked me. I shook my head as I found my supply bag.

" Nope, I got it." I said as I felt around on the shelves for the brail writting. I had math first and I finally found the shelf labled "Math" in the writting.

I took the book and folder off of that shelf, and shifted it all to my left arm. Riley handed me Jenna's harness, and we walked to our first class. I walked down the hall with Riley beside me.

" So why were you late?" She asked me.

" Riley, I told you i'd tell you at lunch or in study hall." I said as we walked slowly into the room.

" Can you go any slower?"

I heard the last voice I ever wanted to hear in my life. Shelby's.

" If I wasn't blind, which by the way is all your fault, I acctually could walk faster." I said as I turned around to face her and smiled.

She scoffed and walked past me, which earned her a growl from Jenna from getting too close.

" Oh, and make your dog shut up." She said and walked to her seat.

" Why, she's just doing her job at keeping threatening people away from me." I said sarcasticly.

" And how am I threatening?" She asked in the same tone. I could feel her get closer to my face.

" Because your the one that made me blind!" I screamed in her face, which made the room go silent.

After a few seconds, Shelby spoke to the class.

" It's ok guys, Reighgan doesn't know what she's talking about. I think her accident messed up her brain a little bit." She said in her high voice.

The class returned to their conversations, and Riley and I walked to our seats. I sat the things in my right arm down on my desk, let go of Jenna's harness, and she laid down beside me.

" Mrs. Bostleman isn't in here yet, just tell me now before she comes in." Riley said to me.

I turned to her and opened my mouth to speak, but then I heard Mrs. Bostleman enter the room.

" Ok class, open your books to page 294, and take out the homework from last night." She instructed us.

I opened my book, and felt at the bottom of the pages for the number. After a minute of feeling around for the number, Riley took my book and opened it for me. I thanked her, and opened up my folder and took out my homework.

" Alright, what was the awnser to Number 3 since we did 1 and 2 together?" Our teacher asked us.

I felt on the paper for number three, and read the question with my hands. My teachers never called on me to read or awnser questions anymore because I have to read every letter of every word with my hands. I don't even know what I wrote because I acctually wrote my awnser down.

Once we were done going over our homework, we went over that days lesson. I read along in my book with my hands, and as we were all taking turns reading It was my turn to read.

I was always given the option to read in class when we were going around the room, but I always said pass just to save time. We had recently switched seats, and I forgot that Martin was behind me, and it was working it's way up the row. When there was a pause after he was done reading, I didn't realize that it was my turn to read.

" Miss Johnson, would you like to read?" Mrs. Bostleman asked me after the moment of complete silence.

I heard Shelby and a few other sophmores giggle for the fact of me forgetting that it was my turn.

" Uh, no, I'm sorry. Pass." I said and sunk down a little in my seat.

"Thank god, if she were to read, we would be in here till lunch!" Shelby whispered to her group.

I sank lower in my seat as everyone else continued to read, and I stayed that way untill it was time to leave for my next class, which was study hall.

I picked up my things off the desk, grabbed Jenna's harness, and Riley and I were the last ones, as per usual, to walk out the door.

" You better tell me why you were late in study hall." Riley said as she walked me to my locker, then walked to hers.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the key in my locker. I put my math stuff back on the proper shelf and grabbed my purse, and started to walk off with Jenna to study hall. I got to the room, walked in, and sat down at an empty table away from everyone else. I opened my purse and felt around for my Ipod. I found it, shoved the ear peices in my ears, and pressed play. It was always on shuffle, so I didn't have to worry about searching for a song. Then, I felt some sit down next to me.

" I'll tell you in a minute Riley." I said as I proceeded to turn the music down.

" Ok, Just why were you late, You always get here before me." She said.

I took the ear peices out and turned the Ipod off.

" Ok, so I went to starbucks this morning, and got my usual." I said stopping for dramatic effect.

" And?" She said getting anxious.

I leaned closer to her.

" And you'll never guess who asked me to sit with him at his table!" I said in a quiet but squeaky voice.

"Who?!" She asked.

I motioned for her to come closer, and I wispered in her ear.

" Nate, GREY!" I wispered loudly.

" NATE GREY!?" She yelled out so that the whole class turned and looked at us. I stood up and tried to put my hand over her mouth.

" Just ignore her." I said and we both sat back down.

" What were you doing talking to NATE GREY!?" She asked me quietly enough so the other people couldn't hear us.

"Well, I got in line, and he asked me if I could give him a sugar packet thingy, and I said I couldn't. Then he was all like " Why not, it's right there", and I was like " well, I'm sorry but I can't", Then he was all like, "What are you blind? It's right there!", then I said " Yes i am blind, and I'm sorry but I can't". Then I guess he felt bad, so we started talking and he invited me to sit with him at a table for about 10 minutes." I finished wispering so Shelby wouldn't hear.

It's bad enough that I have all of my classes with her and not with Riley. Riley and I have every class together except English, and it bites, because thats the class that Shelby aggrivates me the most. And to make matters worse, when I'm trying to have a conversation with somebody in that class, she'll always come up and listen and I won't even notice. If Riley was there, she'd give her the death glare and she'd go away.

" No effing way!" She said. I supose she was getting jumpy because I felt vibrations in the floor.

"And thats not all!" I said with a huge smile forming.

" WHAT!? Tell me!"

" He asked for my number!" I told her, and she screamed, unfortunately.

" HE DID!? DID YOU GIVE IT TO HIM!?" She yelled, and that earned us a look from the rest of the class.

"Riley, shut up! Your gonna get us both in trouble!" I yelled at her.

" Sorry. Why did he ask for your number?" She asked.

I took in a deep breath, and began to tell her.

"He asked my how I became blind." I said letting all the air out. " And I told him that I didn't feel comfortable telling people untill I knew them well enough." I said turning to pet Jenna who was nudging my leg for some reason.

" Awwwww!" She wispered.

"What?" I asked, having obviously no clue what was going on.

" Someone likes Reighgan, someone likes Reighgan!" She sang to herself.

" He does not!" I defended myself from getting anymore teasing from her.

" Reigh, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have asked for your number." She told me simply, and opened her book, and started reading.

I however, turned my Ipod back on, and listened to music.

This was going to be a long school day...

**Nates POV**

I walked out of Starbucks feeling the smile on my face get even bigger than it already was. I walked down the street, and looked in the direction that Reighgan went. I peaked around the corner, and sure enough, there she was, walking down the street to the school I used to go to when I still went to a public school.

I turned around and started to go the other way back twards home. I reached my street, and soon enough my house. I walked in, and shook the snow out of my hair.

"Nick, did you bring me what I asked!?" My oldest brother Jason yelled from the living room. I took what I got him at Starbucks out of the cup holder, and walked in the living room with it.

"Here ya go older brother!" I said in a little kid voice and felt like spinning around in a circle, so I did. Jason looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked him, regainin my composure.

"Nothing." He said and went back to watching Regis and Kelly. " Oh and Nate, Mom wants you to start doing school in ten minutes!"

I mentally hit myself in the head. I didn't like doing school work at all, but education comes first. **( LOL I got that from the Living The Dream Episode!) **Jason and Shane are already done with school, so they go and rub it in.

I sat down at the kitchen table, where our Teacher was sitting with Frankie doing Flash cards. I grabbed one of my Biology booklets, and began working.

An hour later, Shane came down along with our mom and dad, and Jason trailing behind.

" Hey Nate, we're going shopping, wanna go?" He asked me.

"Can't, I have to study for a test I'm having later." I said not taking my eyes off the book.

" Ok, well we'll get you something nice. Shane said hugging me in a funny way, like he was messing around. " I love you!" and he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

**(Joes a goon! LOL)**

I tried so hard not to laugh, but had to.

"Ok, just go." I said while trying to regain myself.

"Ok. See ya Frankie." Shane said. Frankie waved and went back to doing his flash cards.

They all walked out the door, leaving me, Frankie, and our teacher alone in the house.

Ugh, This is going to be a long school day...

**Ok, theres the next one!**

**I hope you all like it so far that are reading, and I can't believe that I got 11 reviews! i didn't think that it would be that big!**

**Anyway, thank you, and if you guys have any ideas that you want to happen in the story, tell me and i'll use it most deffinately!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Dreaming

**Hey!!**

**I'm so happy that you guys like this!!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed!!**

**Heres the next one!!**

"Riley, get over it. I just talked to him" I said as Riley and I were walking home from school that day.

" But he talked to you! He's gotta be interested in you!" She said to me.

" Rie, come on. What are the odds of a cookie - cutter popstar liking a blind girl?" I asked her keeping me head straight.

" Are you serious? Have you read anything on Connect Three lately?!" She yelled at me.

I stopped and gave her a glare through my sunglasses.

" Sorry, but their not like all the other popstar people. They don't judge a girl by what she looks like, or a disability, like being blind for example." She carried on.

I took that into thought. I've been blind for a year and a half now, so I couldn't read anything on them. What if he wasn't like all the others? He did sound pretty nice back at Starbucks, but he could just be using me for something. Or he just wanted to apologise to me. I don't know.

"Well I'll see you tomarrow, and don't be late!" Riley said running into her house.

I continued walking, and thinking about everything that she had said to me. Then Jenna jerked me to the right, and I knew we were at my house. I slowly walked up the steps, careful not to trip, and I found the door knob. I turned it, and walked inside.

" Mom, I'm home!" I yelled in the house while bending down to take off Jenna's harness. I threw it to the side, took my coat off, and hung up my bags on the hangers. I felt around for my stick by the door, and once I found it, I took off for the kitchen.

"Mom?" I said out loud to myself.

" Mom's not here sis."

I turned my head in the direction of the voice of my older brother Kale.

" Well, where is she?" I asked him, while taking my sunglasses off and setting them on the counter.

" She went to the store to get your eye drops." He said. I heard the crinkling of paper, so I assumed that he was reading a magazine.

"Oh. Ok." I said and slowly headed out of the kitchen to the stair case. I walked up the stairs and walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I sat on my bed and layed down letting my head hit the pillow.

I always take a nap after I come home from school. My eyes always hurt from being open all day.

I fell asleep...

_"This is my song to you"_

_I was in a wedding gown, as a man lead me onto the dance floor. I couldn't see his face. The music started to play, and everyone started to clap._

_" Our song." I said smiling while tears gathered up in my eyes. He nodded at me, and his hands went to my waist while mine went to his neck, and we pressed our forheads together.._

_The Lyrics started up, and He began to sing softly to me._

_He let the first set go, but when the voices changed in the song, he started to sing to me._

_I've been lookin' for that someone, I'll never make it on my own._

_He let the next part go, but then he sang again._

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everythings Alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of Hevan_

_I'll find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I stared at him. I couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded familliar. Then I softly sang back to him._

_How long will I be waiting, to be with you again?_

_He sang back._

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can._

_I kept stareing at him._

_" I can't take a day without you here."_

_He kept his face turned twards me, and I could tell he smiled, even though his face was blurry._

_" Your the light that make my darkness disapear"_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everythings Alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of Hevan_

_I'll find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_He continued to sing to me._

_" Everyday, I start to realize"_

_I sang back._

_" I can reach my tomarrow, I can Hold my head up high"_

_He sang again._

_" And it's all because your by my side - "_

_I opened my mouth to sing, but he stopped me._

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everythings Alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_He wrapped his arms a little tighter around me._

_" When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever, I just gotta let you know - "_

_Then It felt like he hugged me as his arms got tighter around me._

_"I never wanna let you go, cuz when you look me in the eyes, and Tell me that you love me, Everythings alright, when your right here by my side - "_

_I started singing again along with him._

_" When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of hevan, I'll find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."_

_We continued to dance untill the song was completely over._

_He leaned in to kiss me. Once Our lips connected,_

I woke up.

I sat up in bed, panting. That was the weirdest dream I have ever had.

As my breathing slowed, I noticed how my body was. I was clutching a pillow like I was hugging it, and I noticed that I had moved to the other side of my bed when I tried to swing my legs off to get up.

Confused as hell, I set the pillow down, and scooted myself over so I could get out of bed. I grabbed my stick and started out my door down the stairs.

"Kale?" I yelled in the house once I reached the bottom of the stairs. I didn't hear anything.

"Mom?!" I yelled louder.

" In here Reigh." I heard my moms voice.

I turned in the direction in which her voice came from. I walked that way, and I felt the tile on the floor, letting me know that it was the kitchen.

" Hey, can I have my drops?" I asked while rubbing my eyes, which hurt very bad.

" Yeah - " I heard the rustling of a plastic bag. " here hun".

I felt around for my moms hand and once I found it, I took the drops, and walked into the bathroom on the first floor. I put the drops in my eyes, and walked back out, and heard the sound of guns being shot.

" Mom, I think Kales got his TV turned up to loud again." I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

" Oh I know. He never turns that down anymore." She said as I heard the clink of plates.

"Yeah. Is Ronnie here again too?" I asked her.

" Yeah he is." She told me.

I sighed. " Thats all they do." I mummbled. " So, did Riley call for me yet?" I asked suddenly grabbing a water bottle off the table and opening it, and remembering my dream I had.

" No - " She carried on, in a higher pitched voice. " But a boy named Nate did."

I choked on my water. " Wha - What?!" I asked her totally suprised.

"He sounds like a nice boy. So, does he go to your school?" She asked.

" Psh, I don't know someone named Nate." I said, lying very badly.

"MmmHmm, ok hun." She said, and went back to cooking.

I turned around in my seat with my back facing my mother, and I started asking myself -

" Maybe he is interested in me."

A smile made it's way onto my face, as I headed back into the living room.

**Yeah, not much going on in this chapter, but it'll get alot better, I promise.**

**What did you guys think of the dream reighgan had? LOL I had that dream two days ago, and I was majorly ticked that it wasn't real. lol**

**So review!!**


	4. Very important

**Hey guys.**

**ok, in my reviews, i got two notices that i had to delete this story, because of the characters. **

**Apparently fanfiction doesn't allow stories with real people.**

**I didn't want to delete my story, so in every chapter, I changed the Jonas Brothers names to their Camp rock ones.**

**Mitchie, Caitlyn, or anyone else will probably not be in this story though. It has nothing to do with camp rock. I changed the names so I wouldn't have to delete my story.**

**There are no other changes except those things.**

**Please continue reading, and this is being moved to the CAMP ROCK section.**


	5. Wrong day to wear a push up

**Hey guys.**

**yeah so i got two notices from fanfiction, and they told me to delete this story because it had real people in it. **

**I just changed the names of the jonas brothers to their camp rock names. They still have their Jonas personality, but just different names. If it's still confusing, ask me.**

**Ok, so heres the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Reighgans POV**

I woke up the next moring to my alarm clock again. I didn't have the nightmare like I have been, which I found strangley weird.

I felt around and turned of the alarm clock next to my bed. It was Friday, so it was casual day at school.

My school has a very strict dress code. No belly shirts, no shorts that are up past your finger tips, no sweat pants or sweat shorts, no string flip flops, no sweat shirts or jeans unless it's friday, and absolutly NO clevage showing shirts. I wore Jeans yesterday, but that was only because, they were nice jeans and no one had stopped me to ask me about it, so, I didn't say anything to anyone.

I got out of my bed, and went over to my closet, running into the wall along the way.

"Ok, OW!" I yelled as I grabbed my nose. I'm used to my house, but yes, I still run into things.

I felt around for the closet door, and once I found it, I opened it and walked in. I felt around for the shelf to my left that normally had my sweatshirts on it, but I checked the brail lable, and sure enough, there they were. I took one off, noticed that it was a zip up, and smelled it. It smelled like that white tea and ginger sent from Bath and Body Works, so that meant it was yellow. With that in my left arm, I felt around for my loose jeans. I found a pair, and unfolded them and felt them to make sure that they were'n skinnies. After determining that they weren't, I felt around for a cami. I found one, sniffed it, it was red since it smelled like cherries, and walked out of the closet. I was walking fast and once my knees hit the bed, I fell on it.

" Why do I always do that?!" I yelled at myself.

I atleast run into something once a day. And today, I already ran into my wall, then my bed. Shocking right? No. Anyway, I slid off my pj's and put on the jeans first. I slowly walked over to my dresser for a new bra, since I put the same one on last night after I took my shower.

Once I reached it, I opened the top drawer, and felt around for one. I found one, put it on, and noticed that it was a stupid push up.

" God damn it! I hate this bra!" I yelled at myself. I went to take it off and get a new one out, but my alarm clock rang saying that it was 7:00.

" Damn it!" I yelled again. I needed to get to starbucks at 7:15, and it was already seven. I just decided to leave that bra on, and walked back over to my bed with my hands out in front of me, and once I hit it, I searched around for my cami.

I was finally dressed, and called my mom up to do my make up.

" MOM! " I screamed out my door.

Seconds later, I heard my mom come up the stairs.

" Hey Reighgan." She said as she lead me into the bathroom to the chair. I sat in the chair while she did my eyes for me as normal.

Once she was done, I told her to put my hair in a half pony tail, bubble type thing. My mom's a hairstylist/Dance teacher, and she's very good at it.

Anyway, once she was done with both tasks, She left, and I walked down the stairs slowly with my stick.

" Mom, do you have my bag around for after school?" I asked once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

" Yeah hun, I put your black sweats, and your Z - straps in there, but I didn't know what shirt you wanted." She said bringing me my bag.

"Ok, I'll just wear the shirt I have under this." I said as I reached out for th bag.

Apparently I wasn't reaching twards her, because she nuded me with my bag. I smiled and took it from her.

" Can you bring me my red flats?" I asked my mom. She came back a few seconds later and handed them to me. I sat right on the floor and slipped them on.

"Jenna!" I yelled as I got up.

I heard Jenna come twards me, and I bent down to pet her.

" Get your harness." I told her. She licked my cheek as usual, and ran off to get her harness.

In the meantime, I had found my coat and my other two bags. Jenna came back with her harness, and I slipped it on her.

" Mom, Can you bring me my sunglasses?" I yelled in the house. A few seconds later, she gave me my over sized sunglasses, and I put them on.

" Bye mom." I said as Jenna and I walked out the door.

Jenna and I walked down the street to Starbucks after I instructed her. As we walked, I noticed that snow was falling again. I swear, we get way to much of it. It was freezing today. We had Monday and Tuesday off from school because of the snow, Wedsnday off because of ice, and we had school yesterday and today. Not to bad of a week on my part I guess.

Jenna jerked me to the right, and I guessed that we were at the shop. I felt around for the handle, and opened the door, and was met with the warm scent of mocha. That means that Josclynn's here. Josclynn is one of the girls who was here when my accident happened. She was the one that had called the ambulance and everything, and took care of me untill they got there. So now everythime she's working, she knows what time I come in the morning, and she makes my drink for me before I get there.

" Hey Reighgan." She said cheerfully. I smiled in the direction of the counter as Jenna lead me over there.

"Hey Jay." I said as I reached out for my drink she handed it to me, and I proceeded to take out my money, but she stopped me.

" No need, it's already been taken care of." She said stopping me. I looked at her confused.

" What do you mean it's already been taken care of?" I asked.

" I took care of it."

I slowly turned around, and I felt someone in front of me.

" Hey." He said.

I realized that it was Nate Grey from the day before. I let a smile form.

" Hey." I said still smiling at him.

"Do you wanna sit with me again this moring befor eyou have to go to school?" He asked me. I nodded.

" Sure." I said, and I knew I was still smiling like an idiot.

I didn't notice that I was still standing in place, and I didn't notice that Nate had started to walk away. Josclynn pushed me, and I stumbled forward, running into Nate.

" I'm sorry." I said as I regained all of my composure. " She pushed me". I said pointing behind me.

" The chair?" Nate asked in a confused tone of voice. I blushed, because apparently I was pointing at a chair.

" No, no, I mean she - " I started but Nate stopped me.

" I know what you meant." He said with humor. I stopped and felt him looking at me, and then I smiled.

" You jerk." I said as he grabbed my arm to lead me laughing. Jenna suprisingly didn't growl at him.

We sat down at the table, and he made sure that I got in safe. I find that cute. Then I felt him slide in across from me.

" So I heard you tried to call me last night." I said to him. I think he smiled.

" Uh yeah. Your mom I think picked up the phone." He said drinking something. " You don't have a cell phone?"

I shook my head. " Nope. I don't know where the numbers are, and, I really can't do anything with one, so, whats the point?" I said taking a drink.

" Yeah, I guess that makes sence." he said.

We continued to talk for what seemed like hours on end. We had alot in common, but then again we didn't. We playfully argued over which color, Blue or Red was better, what movie was better, 10,000 B.C. or Transformers, and which type of coffee is better. Lets just say, it was alot of fun. Then, it was almost 8 and I had to leave.

" Why are you late again!" Riley yelled at me when I reached the school grounds.

" I talked to him again!" I wispered excitedly in her ear.

" You did? Are you serious!?" She asked getting jumpy. I laughed at her childishness.

" Yes I'm serious, it was so much fun." I said maybe a little to dreamily as we walked into the building.

" What did yall talk about?" She asked.

" I'll tell you in study hall if I don't get any homework." I said once I reached my locker.

"Ugh. Fine." She said and walked down the hall to hers.

I felt around for the key on my keychain, and proceeded to unlock my locker, which took a few minutes of finding the stupid slot. Once I had it open, I put my coat and everything in there, I searched for the math shelf of my locker, and once I found it, I took everything off, and shut it, grabbing Jenna's harness on the way.

I started walking and Riley caught up to me.

' Hey, my mom wants to know if you want to come over after school today to work on my room." She said as we walked.

" Snap. I can't, I have to help my mom with dance tonight. Can I come over tomarrow?" I asked her, feeling guilty that I couldn't help.

"Crap, I forgot, but yeah, tomarrows fine." She said as we walked into the classroom.

Jenna lead me over to my seat, and I sat down.

" Oh, no." Riley said in a monotoned voice.

" What?" I said turing my head in her direction.

" You have the same jacket on at Shelby." She leaned over and wispered in my ear.

" Shit." I mumbled. " Well I can't take it off, all I have is a cami on under it."

" Here, I have an extra sweat shirt. Take that one off." She said handing me the sweat shirt.

I felt around for the zipped on mine, and once I had it unzipped, it was already to late.

" Well, well, well. Look at this girls - " Shelby's high pitched voice rang throughout the room. " Looks like I finally found my stolen jacket."

" Stolen?" Riley asked her standing up.

" I didn't steel anything." I said as I looked in Shelby's direction.

" Then explain why I lost it last month in gym. The only other people that were left in the locker room was me and you, and you were the last one out." She said getting closer to my face.

" Look, I didn't steal it ok?" I said trying not to back down.

"Then explain when I came back in to get it, it was no where." She hissed at me.

" I don't know, probably someone from the next class took it or something. I have no idea!" I said with my voice rising.

" Really. Well then, where did you get that one then?" She hissed at me again.

" I got it from my mother!" I yelled in her face. " Where did you get yours?"

Instead, she didn't awnser my question.

" Likely excuse." She wispered at me.

" Girls, Enough!"

Both of us jumped when we heard Mrs. Bostlmans voice fill the room. " And Miss Johnson, put your jacket on. You know that kind of clothing isn't allowed here."

" Sorry." I said as Riley helped me put my jacket back on.

" She's glaring at you." Riley wispered to me as she helped.

" Let her. I don't care." I said as I listened to Mrs. Bostlman go on and on with our lesson.

Around Lunch time, Riley and I met up at my locker.

" I hope she doesn't do anything to me." I said as I grabbed Jenna's harness off the floor.

" I won't let her. Don't worry. She's just a bitch." She said as we walked.

" Psh, I already know that, got anything new?" I asked her as we laughed.

I was so thankfull that the school day was finally over, and I was able to go to the dance studio.

My mom is one of the instructors there, and helps run the other side of the building, the recording studio. Jenna and I walked down the street to the studio, and once we were finally there, we walked in.

" Ah, Reighgan, your finally here." I heard my mom say.

" Hey mom. I said taking my coat and everything off of me and setting on the hangers, which took a few seconds.

" Denise, this is my daughter. The one I was telling you about." My mom said. I turned my head in the direction that I heard her voice. " Reighgan, this is Denise, three of her boys are here in the other wing."

I put on a smile while I grabbed my dance bag. " Hi Denise." I said as I smiled.

" Reigh, she's over here." My mom said. " She's blind"

" Yep, thats me. Hi." I said as I stuck my hand out. I felt her take it from the left, meaning I still wasn't facing her.

" It's nice to meet you Reighgan." Denise said cheerfully. I gave her a smile.

" Um, mom do you need me to do anything, because if not, i'm going to go to my part." I asked my mom.

" Nope, I already took care of it. Go ahead hun." She said.

" Ok. Nice meeting you Denise." I said smiling and walking off with Jenna.

I walked slowly down the halls with my hand on the wall guiding me. Once I brushed past a door, I felt around for the brail writing that was to say " DANCE ROOM". I found it, and sure enough. I was in the right room.

I let go of Jenna, and she went to lay down, while I ridded myself of the jacket, and changed out of my shoes and jeans, and slowly put on my baggy sweat pants, and my Z - straps. I took the clip that was holding my hair in the half bubble out, and threw it to the side. I took my glasses off, and them went to my necklace. I felt around for it, and the clasp thingy was in the front. I felt around for it, and I noticed that my clevage was comming out of my shirt. I so regret wearing a push up. After I got my necklace off, I felt around for my Ipod in the bag. After atleast 2 minutes of searching for it with my hands, I finally found it.

I stood up, and walked over to the Ipod dock that my mom has for her Ipod to teach her students. After fumbling to get my Ipod into the dock for god knows how long, I finally got it plugged in. The dock is pretty cool. It says what catagories you choose, and what song. I finally got past songs, and looked around for my warm up song.

" Bye Bye Bye, N'sync" The dock said in it's monotoned voice after what had seemed like ages. I pressed play, and the violins started up.

My dad was their producer, and coryographer. I was obsessed with that band when I was younger, and begged my dad to teach me the moves. He did, and I still remember them.

I got in position which was feet together, face down, and arms at my side.

(Hey, Hey)

Once the boom came along, I jerked my head up.

Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...

And I started my dancing.

Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

Then I went into a cross formation, and looked fericely into the mirror, even though I couldn't see myself.

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

I felt the sweat start to form on my face, back and chest as I continued to dance. I loved the feeling.

Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I continued dancing, and my hair started to stick to my face and chest from the sweat.

(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on I went into a body roll, then continued with the complicated faster movements.  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

The movements got more complicated as I continued to do them, and I stared to sweat even more. The burning sensation was all I felt, and it felt awesome. Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't dance.

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I threw my head back, sending my hair in all different directions.

I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye

I was done. I was panting like crazy, not to mention sweating. My hair was in all different directions from jerking my head all over. My bangs were sticking to my forehead, and the rest was sticking to my exposed shoulders, back, and chest.

Dancing was the best feeling in the world for me. I loved it.

Little did I know that someone was watching me from the door...

**Nates POV**

After we were finally finished recording for what seemed like the longest time, we were finally done. Jason, Shane, and I all walked down the hall to the other wing where our mother said she'd be.

" That was so much fun." Jason boomed out of no where randomly.

" It never gets old." Shane said right along with him.

I smiled at their enjoyment out of what we do. I love it.

As we continued to walk down the hall, I heard loud music playing, and as we ot closer to the dance studio, it got even louder.

" What is that?" Shane asked covering his ears.

" Shane, it's a band from the 90's. Calm down." Jason said as we continued to walk. We walked past the room where all the music was comming from, and the door was cracked open. I caught a glimpse of someone dancing.

"Hey guys, i'll catch up in a minute." I told them.

They didn't seem to care, concidering that they kept on walking.

I opened the door further, and noticed a girl was dancing. She looked into the mirror, and I noticed that it was Reighgan. Wow, she didn't tell me that she danced. She's pretty good from what I can see.

The sunlight that came in through the window hit her, and made her body shine. Probably because she was sweating. She did the very complicated looking dance moves infront of the mirror, and I could see her every move. She was awesome.

I continued to watch and once the song was over, I stopped leaning on the door frame. She was panting from exhaustion. Then I started clapping. And she turned around.

" Nice job." I said. And thats when I noticed her eyes.

**Reighgans POV**

I heard clapping. I zipped around twards the noise, and stared in that direction.

" Nice Job."

I stood shocked at the persons voice. It was Nates. And here I was sweating my ass off, hair in every diorection, and clevage comming out of my shirt.

Boy, oh Boy, I sure as hell picked the wrong day to wear a push up bra...

**Ahahaha!! I loved that! I think it's funny!! Tell me if ya like it!! And I'm sorry if the end seems rushed. I wanted to get this up.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Prep

**Hey people!!**

**glad some of you like the last chapter.**

**Heres the next one :)**

**Nates POV**

Once Reighgan turned around and noticed that I was present, her hands flew up to her chest, as if covering it.

" N - Nate?" She asked out of breath.

" You were awesome." I said walking up to her. I think she scensed me get closer, because she backed away. " It's ok. It's me."

" Why are you here?" She asked me.

"We were recording in the other wing today." I said. " We were walking back, and I saw you dancing."

" Oh." She said removing her hands.

" You never told me you could dance." I said with a smile forming on my face. She giggled, letting one form on hers.

" It's not the first thing I tell a person." She said fumbling around with her hands. I laughed at her.

" Wel it should be. I can't do half of those moves." I said, making her laugh.

"It was hard to learn. But I gradually got better as I got older." She told me.

" How long have you known that dance?" I asked her.

"Ever since my dad taught me when I was seven." She said.

" Your dad knew the moves?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"Uh huh. He was N'syncs coreographer. I was so obsessed with that band, that I begged my dad to teach me the dance." She said, with a little bit of blush going to her face. I smiled.

" Wow. So, where is your dad? He wasn't over in the recording area, unless your dad is around in his 60's or 70's." I said giggling. She however, didn't budge.

I slowly stopped laughing, and then instantly stopped when her head was tilted down.

" Whats wrong?" I asked quietly.

" Um, the guy where you guys were recording was my grandpa. My dad died when I was ten." She said still looking down.

Great. I made a wrong move. Just perfect, I had to go and bring her dad up.

"Reighgan, I'm so sorry. i didn't know." I said as sympathetic as I could, while walking closer to her and pulling her into a hug. We sank down onto the floor. She hugged me back, then pulled away. She looked twards me.

I was speechless. Her eyes were captivating. They were so beautiful. Gray on the outside, and where the pupil was supose to be, it was white. I think she caught me stareing at her eyes, then she turned her head, and her face slowly turned red.

" You don't have to be ashamed of them. Their beautiful." I said tilting her chin up so she was looking back at me. She turned even more red at that comment, and I giggled at her.

" Thanks I guess." She said with a small smile.

" So, have your eyes always been gray?" I asked. She shook her head.

" No. They were green before the accident." She said.

"Really. So can you show me some other dances that you have?" I asked her. She smiled.

" I think you've seen enough for one day. Besides, I need to get home. I can hear Jenna's stomach growling from the corner." She said.

"Oh fine." I said like I was an upset five year old. She laughed and I helped her up off of the floor.

She held her arms out in front of her like she wanted a hug, but I wasn't sure.

"I want a hug silly!" She said laughing. I laughed right along with her, and hugged her.

**Reighgans POV**

It had been two weeks since Nate found out I could dance. He would watch me thinking that I didn't know that he was there, but I did. I ended up showing him some more of my dances that I made up to some songs, and being the gentleman he is, said that I was absolutly awesome.

Riley was over at my house for a sleepover two weeks later. We were having one parcially because we wanted to, and partcially because Nate had given me Front row concert Tickets and backstage passes to the concert tomarrow, and Riley didn't know about it.

She had met Nate about a week ago when I was dancing. She came with me after school, and when Nate walked in, she fainted. When Nate woke her up, she fainted agian. When we woke her up for the second time, she screamed so damn loud, I swear I lost half of my hearing. We spent our whole dance hour sitting in what I think was a circle Shane came in looking for Nate. Very bad timeing because Shane is Riley's favorite. So guess what happened. She fainted again. Shane laughed at what his presence did to her, and started singing to wake her up. She woke up, and they've been friend ever since Shane saw her eyes. Well, thats what Nate says.

Anyways, Riley and I were both in my room. I was in my closet trying my best to pick out an outfit for tomarrow, and Riley was on my bed painting her toe nails.

" RILEY!" I screamed from my closet. I heard the springs from my bed mattress creek as she got off, and walked into my closet on her heels.

" What?" She asked. I could tell she was annoyed.

" Can you tell me what all I have in my arms please?" I asked her.

" Here" She said taking everything out of my arms.

She walked out of my closet, with me slowly following behind her. She threw everything down, and started to separate it.

" You have three pairs of jeans, a navy blue ruffled bottom jacket, a purple, a pink, a green, and white cami's." She said, and sat back down on my bed and went back to painting her toes.

I walked over to my bed where my clothes were, and felt around for them. I picked them up one by one and smelled them all, and she was right with the colors. Anyways, I was trying to figure out on what I should wear to the concert tomarrow.

" What are you doing?" Riley asked me from the front of my bed.

"Trying to figure out what to wear tomarrow." I said as I held the jacket in my hands.

" Why, it's a saturday. We can sleep in and we have all the time in the world." She said comming over next to me.

I didn't awnser her. I held the jacket in one hand, and was picking up the cami's one by one and smellin them like crazy to figure out what to wear.

"The skinnies, with the white cami and jacket over it." Riley said after a minute or so. " Or - " She carried on for a minute running into my closet. She was in there a few minutes, and I heard rummaging going on.

" Riley, what are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't awnser. Instead all of the noise stopped, and I heard her walk out.

" What about this?" SHe asked handing it to me.

I felt it, and it was one of my sparkly tanktops.

"What color is it?" I asked her.

" It's silver." She said, and took it from me. " Oh yeah. thats cute. You can wear that tomarrow."

I smiled at her. " Thanks Riley." I said and reached out for the tank top. She handed it to me, and I grabbed the jacket and the skinnies, and threw them in my big orange chair. Then I took all of the cami's and Riley helped me fold them. She took them and put them back in my closet, then I heard the phone ring.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be." Riley said in a mock tone as she reached over for the phone.

My mom and brother weren't home, so we took the phone in my room just in case it rung.

"Hello? Why yes Nate, she's right here." Riley said and handed the phone to me. Well, more like she took my hand and put the phone in it.

" Hey Nate." I said smiling into the phone.

" Hey. So are you excited for tomarrow?" He asked me. I smiled.

" Very." I said simply.

" So, Riley still doesn't know yet, right?" He asked.

" No. and hopefully she won't find out. So if I tell you what I'm wearing tomarrow, will you tell me if it's ok or not?" I asked him.

" Ok for what?" Riley asked me. I swung my hand in her direction as if tellin her to shut up.

" Sure." He said.

" Ok, I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a sparkly silver tank top, and a navy blue Jacket over it." I said to him.

He didn't talk for a few seconds.

" Nate?" I said to make sure he was still there.

" Why don't you wear a dress?" He said to me.

" Why a dress?" I asked him.

" I don't know, I like it when fans dress up at the concerts." He said. I felt myself smile.

" Ok. I'll wear one." I said still smiling.

" Ok, I'll be sure to look for you in the front row." He said and giggled a bit.

" So why did you call?" I asked.

" Oh, parcially because I was bored, and to make sure that your still comming tomarrow." He said.I smiled.

"Of course I'm still comming." I told him.

" Where are you going tomarrow?" Riley said butting into the conversation. I ignored her.

" Well thats good." He said.

" Reighan! Tell me where your going!" Riley yelled at me.

" Nate, can I just tell Riley where we're going tomarrow?" I asked him.

" If you want to, I don't care." He said.

"Ok, Look, call me tomarrow before we leave. You know what time right?" I asked.

" Yeah, I will. Bye." He said.

" Ok, Bye." I returned, and pressed the end button on the phone.

" WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Riley yelled. I assumed she was right in front of me.

" Ok, calm down! Nate invited us to a concert tomarrow a - " I was cut off.

" AHHH!" Riley screamed at the top of her lungs. " REALLY!?"

"Yes, really, now shut up!" I yelled at her.

She slowly quieted down enough, and then she freaked at me again.

" Wait. I have nothing to wear!" She yelled.

"Riley calm down. We'll go to your house tomarrow and we can find something." I told her laughing.

" Ok, but it has to be cute. I can't go to one of there concerts looking like I do everyday!" She said as she flopped on my bed making it squeak.

"It's ok." I told her finding my way and sitting next to her. " Oh, and Nate said to wear a dress."

**Ok, this is basically a filler. and the end is very rushed, so i'm sorry. I cam eup with an awesome idea for this story, and it'll come alon later, but now, we'll focus on the concert :)**

**Thank you and please REVEIW!!**


	7. Concert time

**Hey people!**

**sorry for the long update. I started school and lemme tell ya... BLAH!**

**anyways, heres the next chapter.**

**Reighgans POV**

" Move over you whore!" Riley hissed at me.

We were sleeping and she must have thought that she didn't have enough room on my bed, so what does she do? She kicks me off.

I landed with a very loud thud on the hardwood floor.

" Ouch! That hurt bitch!" I hissed back at her.

She didn't say anything. As usual, she was sound asleep again. I heard Jenna comming up the stairs as I was getting up and trying not to hit my head on anything. I heard Jenna growl.

"Jenna, It's just me, it's ok." I said in a wisper. She stayed in the room for a moment, then I heard her trott back down the stairs.

I slowly got up, and felt my way back to my bed. I pushed Riley and she moved over just enough to give me room. I slid in the bed, and soon enough, I fell into a very uncomfortable sleep.

(Next morning)

I woke up the next morning and found myself in the middle of my bed. I felt around, and Riley wasn't there. Groaning, I slowly got out of bed and felt around for my stick. Finding it in the middle of my floor, I picked it up, and slowly made my way downstairs with out tripping and falling.

" Riley?" I yelled in the house.

I heard shuffling going on in the kitchen, and slowly made my way there.

"Riley?" I said again.

"Hey Reigh." I heard Riley say.

I don't know why, but I instantly got mad.

" Why the hell did you kick me out of my bed last night?!" I yelled at her.

" Reighgan Beatrice Johnson, you watch your mouth!" I heard my mom yell from another room. Riley giggled.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at her. " And sorry mom!"

That time Riley burst out laughing.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She managed to breathe out. I rolled my eyes, which I shouldn't have done, because they were incredibly sore.

I flinched at the sudden pain, and Riley stopped laughing.

" You ok?" She asked getting up off the floor.

I tried to put on a happy, painless face.

" Yeah, I'm ok. I just need my eye drops." I said as I made my way over to the bathroom on the first floor.

Once I was in the bathroom which took like, 4 hours, I fumbled around trying to get the drawer open. I took my drops out, and struggled to get them to fall in place.

" Reigh, I'm taking you two shopping in about an half an hour!" I heard my mom yell.

I screwed the cap back on my eye drops, and threw them in the drawer.

"Come on, Lets get dressed so we can go shopping for our outfits!" Riley gleamed all ancy and everything. Obviously, she was very excited.

She literally draged my up the stairs and into my room. I walked into my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. Once I found what I wanted, I walked out, and I heard my straightner beeping, meaning Riley was in the bathroom.

"Reighgan, get dressed!" She hissed at me.

I got out of my pj's and put my clothes on. I didn't know how long it took, but it was too long for Riley.

I knew I atleast had on jeans, a grey cami, and a green open back shirt. Then she threw a pair of socks at me, which hit me square in the face.

" Ok, next time, I'm not saying anything about a concert." I said and I put the socks on.

"Oh it's not my fault i'm excited." She said. Then she grabbed my hand, but this time, dragged me down the stairs..

"Riley! I'm not a rag doll!" I yelled as I got up off of the floor. Since I can't see anything, I got dizzy from moving too fast, and fell.

" Well, I'm sorry! I just want to get going." She whined.

" The concert isn't untill 8 tonight, and it's what, 10 in the morning?" I said as I got back down and crawled on the floor, trying to find my stick since the last time, she dagged me up the stairs, and I lost it. I found it, and stood up.

" Ok girls, ready?" My mom asked us. I heard her get her coat off of the hanger and she handed me mine.

"I just need my shoes." I said. My mom opened up the closet door, and handed me a pair. I put them on and stood up. They were probably my pink converse flatts.

"Now, I'm ready." I said and we walked out the door. Riley helped me down the steps, and into the car, and soon enough, we were driving down the freeway, and ended up at the mall, about 45 minutes later.

(Forever 21)

"Oh My gosh, Reigh, you should so get this!" Riley said in her high soprano voice.

" Riley, I told you, I already know what I'm wearing." I said crossing my arms.

" Acctually sweetie, I think you should." My mom said in a voice that sounded like she was intrigued.

" Why what is it?" I asked letting out a long and deep sigh.

" A Black turtle neck sweater dress! " My mom shreiked and I felt her hold it up to me. " Go try it on!"

Not wanting to argue, I let Riley lead me back to the fitting rooms. She pushed me in one, and I took my clothes off, and tried to put the dress on the right way. The thing was so comfy, and it seemed that I wouldn't mind wearing it for a while. It was soft and felt like it came to just above my knees.

" Riley - " I started. " I have it on."

I heard the door creek open, and Both Riley and my mom came in.

" Wow Reigh, that looks hot!" Riley said. I felt her circle me. " You should so see yourself!"

" You really should sweetie, you look beautiful!" My mom said and gave me a hug for some odd reason.

" Um, thanks?" I said. I didn't know what I looked like in the dress. But according to my mom and Riley, I looked good.

"Now she needs shoes." My mom said out of no where.

" Mom, I have three pairs of black shoes at home." I told her, not wanting to shop anymore.

" But hun, you need heels for this type of dress." Mom said, and I heard her leave the dressing room.

" Try stiletto's Mrs. J.!" Riley called after my mom, and went with her. She closed the door behind me.

After about 20 minutes of me getting changed again, I walked out of the dressing room with the dress in hand, along with my coat and stick.

"Mom?" I called out in the store.

" Over here Reighgan. Follow my voice." I heard my mom call.

I slowly made my way over to my mom, bumping into about 5 different clothes racks on the way. I finally made it to her.

"Hey, try these on." My mom said. She handed me a pair of heels. I felt them, and I could tell they were stiletto's... and they were high.

"Mom are you crazy? I'm going to trip and fall in these things!" I said as I tried to put them back on the shelf.

" Sweetie just try them on." My mom encouraged.

" Where's Riley?" I asked.

"She's trying on the dresses she found. Now just put the shoe on and tell me if it fits." Mom said.

I let out a long sigh, and took my shoe off. I slid the heel on with no problem at all.

" Now stand up and walk in it." My mom instructed.

I obeyed, and walked. I didn't trip. But then again, I didn't walk very far either.

"You walk just fine in them." My mom said and I sat back down so she could take the shoe off.

" Fine, but if I trip and fall, I'm blaming you." I said standing up as my mom put my other shoe back on.

When we left the store, We had gotten my dress, and the death trap shoes. Riley got a dress that was purple, and had sequins on the hem. And it was longsleeved. Well, I knew all what she told me about it. She also said that she got these dark purple heels to match. If she fell, I would be laughing.

We finally made it back to my house around 4ish. We went out to lunch, and saw a movie after shopping, which I was totally against, but no, Riley just _had_ to see Prom night. We got into the house, and I could tell right away that Riley sprinted up the stairs judging by her steps. I slowly followed.

"Riley, we have time, calm yourself." I said. I heard my shower already going in my bathroom.

" Not fo rme we don't. You know how long it takes me to get ready for something this big." She yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes and went across the hall to the other bathroom to take my shower with shorts and a cami in my hands, along with towels.

After I was done with my shower, freshly shaven and all that, I put my clean clothes on and went back to my room, running into Jenna on the way.

She followed me into my room, and hopped up on my bed. Riley was still in my bathroom drying her hair.

" Do you want me to do your hair?" I heard Riley ask after the roar of the dryer was off.

"Sure" I said and walked at my normal pace into the bathroom.

I sat on the floor and Riley Dried and straightened my hair for me. then she teased it, and put it in a bubble ponytail, with my bangs drapped across the left side of my face.

"Girls, we have to leave in about 45 minutes, so hurry up please!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

" Kay mom!" I yelled right after.

Riley very quickly straightened her hair, and I could tell she started to put make up on.

" Do mine real quick." I said as stood up.

She didn't say a word. She put eyeliner and mascara on me and less than two minutes.

" If you did this bad, you'll be sorry." I said pointing at my face. She laughed.

" You look great. Don't worry." She said.

I heard her walk over to our shopping bags, and take out her clothes. Well, acctually mine.

" Here. You can go in the bathroom and change. I'll change out here." She said as she handed me my dress.

I thanked her and walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I stripped my clothes off, and slipped my dress over my head, and straightened it out where it needed to me fixed. I let out a long sigh, and turned twards the mirror. I suddenly felt self -concious. I havn't been able to see myself in over a year. So why was I suddenly like this? When I asked Riley or my mom if I looked ok, They would always say I looked Beautiful, or great. Thats when I had the butterflies. And when they told me something like that, they got a whole lot worse.

I stared at my self. I couldn't see. That proved it right there. Standing infront of a mirror, trying to see yourself, but you can't. No matter how badly you want to. I let out another long sigh, and opened the bathroom door, and walked out.

"Oh hot damn, Reighgan," I heard Riley say in her I'm - trying - to - be - a - gangster voice. " You look hott!"

I felt my face turn red.

" Thanks." I murmered. " If I could see, I'd say the same thing. But I'm sure you do too."

"Hey, do you want your black purse, or the white one?" She asked me.

" Uh, The black one." I said.

She handed me my purse, and I found my other ne, and i shoved everything I had in that one, into the other.

" Girls, we need to go, now!" My mom yelled.

Riley grabbed our shoes, and handed me my stick, then took my hand and lead me down the stairs.

" Oh you girls look amazing!" My mom shrieked. I heard a click, and I knew she took a picture.

" Mom, no pictures please." I whined. Riley handed me my shoes, and I sat down on the stair case to put them on. I heard another click.

" Mom!" I groaned.

" Sweetie, that one is good, and is going in the salon." She said, and I heard her open the door.

I groaned again, clearly annoyed. Mom handed me a plastic bag, with all my meds in it. Eye drops, just in case my eyes started to hurt, Tylenol, just in case I got a headache, and more pain pills.

" Oh shoot, Riley, run back upstairs and grab my dogtag off my dresser." I said standing up and nearly fell back down from the elevation of the shoes.

" Already got it." She said and put it on me.

I acctually had two tags on one chain. One was to suport nate with his diabetes. It says " Suport Diabetes, Suport Nate" on it, and my other one is my dads navy one.

The thought of my dad comming in my head made me depressed suddenly. And I felt the mark on my shoulder that I got just over a week and a half ago, throb a little. It always did when I thought about him ever since I got it. I patted my "mark" on my shoulder to calm it down. It was still fairly new, and it was still healing.

"Ok thanks." I mummbled.

" Girls, come on lets go!" mom yelled from the front door.

Riley handed me my coat. I put it on, and tucked my purse under my arm.

" Here we go, it's Connect Three time!" Riley yelled as the door closed.

**Hey, once aain, sorry for the lonnnggg update.**

**So, was that good? or what?**

**Reveiw and tell me!!**

**thanks!!**


	8. It's called Love at first sight

**Wow, I havn't updated this in over two years... Sooooo pathetic... haha!**

**Well, I'd like to continue writing this story, I just read the whole thing again!**

**I'd really like to hear feedback on what you all want to happen in this... Afterall, I havn't written in over 2 years!**

I was completely exhausted after the concert... The amazing concert that is. I could feel the energy throughout the theatre.

There's nothing I wanted more at that moment than to see.

"Reigh, we're home." My mother said shaking me gently. I groaned and made a big mistake by opening my eyes, that hurt like hell. "C'mon sweetie, lets get you up to bed."

Mom opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. Riley was alredy in the house; I could hear Jenna barking. Nothing but my mother guiding me in the freezing winter air by the arm, eventually I made it into the house and up to bed. I didn't even bother taking off my clothes.

I felt the sun on my face the next morning as I woke up. My clock rang out "8:30 AM, Sunday". I didn't want to get up, but I felt Jenna nudging me, so I knew I had no choice. I felt for her collar as she lead me into my bathroom for my eye drops. I fumbled around in the drawer for them, feeling the brail lettering. I found them, pryed open my eyes, and dropped them in. I called for Jenna and she lead me downstairs.

"Mom?" I yelled out. There was no answer.

"Your mom went to get groceries." A familliar voice said. I turned around stunned.

" Nate...?" I asked, a smile forming. I heard him chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see if you were awake yet." he said as I heard his footsteps makeing his way twards me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Only about fifteen minutes, I've been reading the sunday paper. You wanna sit down?" He asked.

"Sure." I said nervously. He put his hand on the small of my back leading me to the couch. He took my hand to help me sit down.

"You always sleep in this late?" He asked. I nodded playing with my hair.

"You consider this late?" I asked. "I classify this as early for a Sunday" I stated, leting a giggle pass. I heard him let out a laugh.

"My family and I go to 7 o'clock mass at church, we're early risers" He said. "I guess you can see why we consider this late." I smiled a little bit, not letting my teeth show. I still hadn't washed my face, brushed my teeth, or even changed from last night.

"I'm sorry for my probably hideous presentation, as you can see, I went straight to bed after I got home last night." I stated, nervously laughing.

"It's understandable, it didn't get over untill about 12:30." He said. "And you don't look that bad, besides the fact that your hair is kindof messy, and that you have make up under your eyes a-"

"Hey now..." I said laughing and covering my face. He laughed right along with me.

"I was only kidding." He said in a softer voice. There was a moment of silence between us, but it was a comfortable one... Not like one of those ones where everything gets awkward and you play with your hands or a phone to preoccupy yourself. It was a nice silence... A very nice silence. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're really warm, you know?" I stated, snuggling my face into him. I felt him press his face to my head.

"Yeah, I do. It's a... gift you could say." He said. I giggled, and said nothing more.

**Nates POV**

It's hard to tell when a girl likes you. Especially when she tried to hide the fact that she does. Men are so oblivious to girls, and their personalities. But Reighgan, She's different. You can tell by the way she talks to you, her body language, and the way she laughs. She has the softest voice. It's so gentle and pure. I think she fell asleep due to the fact that she's letting out soft little snores. I smiled to myself.

Her face was burried in my shoulder. I didn't merely care for a second that she hadn't taken care of herself yet this morning. She was cute; her hair was tangled in spots, and she did have make up under her eyes, but I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was that she was right here next to me, and I didn't want to get up and leave her.

We had only known eachother for a little while, but my feelings grew for her more and more by the second. It's weird how fast a person can fall for someone, or end up liking them so much in a short period of time. To me, it's when someone first looks at you, and you catch them, and they can't pull away their stare... and neither can you. Her eyes, I had only gotten one good look at them. I knew she couldn't see me, but she knew I was looking, and she knew she was too.

Once that happens, you get this feeling inside of you that you've never felt before. It's a warming sensation, in your chest. It's like your heart erupts in flames, but it doesn't hurt. It feels... Right. I felt it once I looked at her. The short, 5'3 little blond girl weighing only one hundred and fifteen pounds in a tank top and sweatpants, dancing to N'sync. She struck my heart, and I struck hers right at that moment. I believe when you get that feeling, it's called love at first sight.

**Okayyyy, so I'm sorry it's a little short. Like I said, I havn't written this in over two years. (Pathetic, I know)**

**Any Ideas? Any thoughts on what you want to happen..? Please?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Graduation

**Well, I'm in the writting mood again.**

**Here you all go.**

"Can you believe we're graduating today?" Riley squealed in excitment.

"No I can't." I said. The truth is, I couldn't believe it. It seemed like my freshman year started 5 minutes ago. Now here we are, my whole class, sitting on the track of Buckenmeyer Stadium waiting for our names to be called to recieve our diplomas.

"I can't stand this terrible heat." Riley said fanning herself with the program. I was doing the same. Jenna was panting terribly.

"Me too, hopefully the speeches don't take forever..." I told her.

The speeches went on and on. It was atleast 90 degrees and humid out so that didn't help at all. In a dress, cap and gown, you sweat up a fricken waterfall. Four students presented the what I like to call "College Speeches" about daring, persistance, desire, and dreaming. Finally, our names were about to be called. I was in the middle of the pack with Jenna by my side. The now six year old german shepard was still quick as a whip.

"Reighgan Beatrice Johnson" My principal called out. Jenna lead me up to the stage to recieve my high school diploma. I stuck my hand out for her to shake, and she placed the folder in it. Jenna lead me back to my seat.

I had finally graduated with a 4.0 grade point average. A huge accomplishment.

My mom and Kale were there aswell as my grandparents from both sides. I could hear Kale's voice screaming as my name was called. My Uncle John and Aunt Tia were there aswell, along with their three kids Sara, Alex, and Nancy. Unfortuanatly, my boyfriend of three and a half years couldn't be there. To big of a crowd, along with having a terrifying insulin attack a few days before. I'd much rather him be at home than be here anyway. I wouldn't want him to be attacked by any fans in the audience.

It wasn't private anymore that Nate and I were together. After it went public, everyone at school wanted to be my friend. Literally, even Shelby was being nice to me. I was now what you say, "popular" at school. I didn't find much bother in it; all everyone did differently was just talk to me more often and wanted to know alot about Nate and I. We never really voice how our relationship is going.

We hardly ever fight. The only major fight we've ever had was when he found out about my tattoo I had had ever since I was fourteen. I was seventeen now, soon to be 18 in July. He was upset more than mad that I never told him about it. He's over it now. Afterall, it was about 7 months after he asked me to be his girlfriend. We havn't had a fight like that ever since.

After getting pictures with the family; aunts, uncles, cousins, and of course mom, Kale and Jenna, my mom held my graduation party about an hour after graduation was over. Nate and his family came. It was just a small party with immediate family and some friends. My mom had made about five posterboards she said, full of pictures. One board had nothing but pictures of Nate and I. Nate had been graduated for almost 2 years since he was homeschooled. He was only 10 months older than me.

Mom said there was about five tables and a tent set up in the back yard. I was sitting down eating by myself when I felt a very fammiliar pair of strong arms wrap themselves around under my arms.

"Congratulations gorgeous." Nate whispered in my ear, and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled and turned around to face him.

"Why, Thank you." I said smiling, and he planted a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you." He said with his genuine voice, touching our noses.

"I'm just happy I was able to make it through High School. Who knows about college!" I said laughing.

Nate and I never really discussed our future plans with eachother, only about ourselves. He isn't going to college. He went solo from the band of brothers. I still don't know what I'm going to do yet.I can't have surgery on my eyes untill I'm eighteen years old. There's no way I'm going to college blinde. We sat down.

"Have you schedualled for your surgery yet hun?" He asked, sounding a little nervous. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, not yet..." I carried on. "If I get it durring summer, I'm going to have to take the first semester of college off."

"I think you should get it as soon as you can Reigh." He said putting his hand on my knee. I just sighed, unsure about what to do.

"Congratulations Reighgan!" Nates mom said from behind us. I stood up to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said as I embraced her.

Nates mom and I talked for a while, before the rest of the family came up to congratulate me with hugs. They finally, Nate and I went inside to sit after an exhausting afternoon. He lead me to the couch and I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"How're you feeling today?" I asked him about his insulin attack the other day.

"I'm feeling alot better than what I was." He told me. I nodded and yawned. "Someone's exhausted." he said giggling. I shook my head.

"I am not tired Nate." I whined as I rubbed my eyes and snuggled up to him. He laughed.

"I think you are my love." He said as he wisped me into his arms and started to carry me up to my room.

"Naaaaaaaate" I whined. I really was tired though, I didn't even try to fight against him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said chuckling. He sat me down on my bed, and took my shoes off for me. He kissed me on the forhead.

"Don't go!" I mumbled, turning twards him. He looked at me and I could sence him smile. He crawled in next to me.

"I'll stay untill you fall asleep." He said and kissed me. I burried my head into his side.

"I was so scared for you the other day." I whispered to him. He touched his nose to mine.

"I was too..." He trailed on. "I guess it was just an overdose. I wasn't paying attention."

"I was so worried... When your mom told me the news, I hated that there was nothing I could do..." I said pressing my forehead to his.

"There was nothing you could do hun." He said.

"I wish I could've atleast driven..."

There was a short silence between us.

"I can't wait to get my surgery." I told him. "I'll finally be able to see... to see you."

I attemted to kiss him, and missed... He guided me.

"That way you can properly kiss me." He said with humor. I laughed

"Exactly." I mumbled with my lips still attatched to his.

**REVEIW :D**


End file.
